


Sherlolly Christmas story 3 - Joy

by kirsty_booth



Series: Sherlolly Christmas 2015 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, festive, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirsty_booth/pseuds/kirsty_booth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has arranged a Christmas Party for Molly, but can he find the Christmas Spirit himself? And what will happen when Sherlock is convinced he shouldn't be in a relationship with Moly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlolly Christmas story 3 - Joy

Sherlock stood at the back of the room, he hated big social occasions. He wasn't even a big fan of Christmas. So why were 20+ people squashed into 221B with 'I wish it could be Christmas Everyday' blasting at full volume? Sherlock was very glad it wasn't Christmas everyday. But he had personally organised this for Molly. She was standing in the middle of a crowd of people from Barts, looking like a glamorous model. Sherlock had ruined the 2011 party here, for Molly and everyone else, this was his making things right. He picked his glass of lemonade and sipped it, seeing Brian Smith coming towards him. Great one of the most boring doctors in Barts, Sherlock had only invited him because he thought Molly should be making more contacts with the higher doctors at Barts, this was a good chance.

Sherlock put on his best smile “ Mr Smith, I hope you're having a good evening”

“The party is acceptable, not really my type of 'do', but these things have to be endured. I hear you and our Molly are now romantically involved.”

“Yes, it's been nearly 3 weeks now. She's the reason I organised this, not really my idea of a good evening either.”

“I didn't come over to small talk about how irritating the party is. You are not worthy of Molly Hooper, I need for you to remember that. She deserves better and will realize it herself one day. Until then, if you hurt her, either physical or emotionally, I'll make sure you're never allowed into Barts again. I don't think that will do a lot for your business, Mr Holmes.” With that Brian left 211B. 

  


Sherlock felt his heart sink. He picked up his drink again, who was he kidding? Of-course Molly was too good for him. 70% of the room knew it and Sherlock did if he stopped kidding himself. She would leave him when she realised it too. Sherlock would never hurt Molly intentionally, but he probably would anyway, he hurt everyone who got close to him. He needed to get out of here. He went to the bedroom and got his cigarette and lighter and stepped outside. He was sure no-one would miss him for a few minutes, but long could he stay out here. Should he end it soon? It would be the decent thing to do, but did he care about that? And things seemed to be going well at the moment, it couldn't last though. Suddenly Molly appeared beside him.

“Needed a smoke” Sherlock said

“So I see. I saw Mr Smith talk to you before he left. Did he say anything to you?”

“You saw us together so know that answer Molly. He just said that he wasn't enjoying the party much and was going to make an early exit.”

Molly took Sherlock's hand, “You know full well I meant did he say anything to upset you. He shouldn't have told you the party was bad. It isn't, most of us are enjoying it. But you and Brian Smith are both equally bad at speaking your mind. Just he didn't say anything about us did he? I know he thinks we're not good together. He thinks I should only date a doctor like him. Never going to happen” Molly rolled her eyes, feeling Sherlock stiffen up. “Sherlock, I'm right, he did say something didn't he. You have to tell me things like this, if we don't talk to each other, we'll never have a stable relationship.”

Sherlock dragged on his cigarette then spoke. “How likely is that anyway. He's right, everyone apart from you knows it Molly. I'll never be good enough for you, or probably to have a stable relationship with anyone.”

“William Sherlock Scott Holmes listen to me. I love you. I know you don't love me yet, that's okay , although I hope it will happen in time. I can make my own decisions when it comes to who I date. And you are good enough for me. You are so clever and brave, you have made me so happy every day since we got together. Please don't believe the lies other people tell you about yourself. Now I'm getting frozen out here and would appreciate getting back to the great Christmas party my boyfriend kindly organised, will you join me?” Molly lead Sherlock back into the party just as the CD was finished.

John noticed the couple re-enter. “Before we put on another CD, I think our host should play us a few songs.”

  


“Uncy Sherl play violin.” Lily shouted.

Sherlock smiled at his god-daughter, who could wrap him around his finger. And of-course John was right, Sherlock had been practising for weeks, but then the CD had started while he was still letting the guests in earlier. Now was the right time. He went over and picked up his violin. He started with Silver Bells, then Joy to The World and then Winter Wonderland. Sherlock looked around the room, a few people were standing around listening to him, most were talking in groups, but all looked happy. Not merry, that implied drunk and Sherlock hadn't provided that much alcohol. Just happy to be in this room with friends, maybe a little excited about the following week. Sherlock mentally rolled his eyes, why did everyone get so excited about Christmas. But however, he was looking forward to it more this year than others. He and Molly were spending the day on their own, starting their own traditions. No family to deal with. And he wanted to see Molly's face when she opened his present. Maybe he'd give Molly that surprise on Christmas Day. On Christmas Eve, Molly wanted to attend the midnight service at the local Church. Not something Sherlock had done even as a child, but he had to admit that doing something significant to mark what was meant to be a religious occasion did seem right. He'd always loved carols, they were some of the first tunes he'd learned on the violin, and preforming them tonight had reminded him how they could lift the soul, bring him the joy that was hard to find anywhere else. The pop-py Songs didn't do as much for Sherlock, but he knew that most people preferred them. He finished with O Holy Night which he knew was Molly finished, which is why he thought it would make her smile and relax the last time he'd played it for her before his parents visit. Now she standing next to him smiling. 

“Greg is going to put another CD on after, then maybe we can dance.” She said

The CD was jazz Christmas classics. Even though people had started to leave 221B was still too full for Sherlock and Molly to dance properly, but as they moved between the groups of people, Sherlock felt the touch of the woman he was pretty sure he loved. Even though Sherlock preferred more traditional tunes, he to had admit the upbeat songs were easy to dance to, and made Sherlock feel happy. He felt contented as he never had before. Yes for once Sherlock was feeling the joy of the season. Having people he loved to spend time with, and next year was going to be like no other year for Sherlock, he could feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if you like it, please leave kudos. Comments and criticism are also welcome


End file.
